taichisenjimonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sena
Sena '''is one of the main protagonists of '''Tai Chi Chasers, a member of the Tigeroid race and leader of the Tai Chi Chasers. She is a kind and strong leader, caring very much for every one of her friends, though she can become angry when her teammates goof off instead of focusing on their assignment of finding the Tai Chi symbols or jobs around the ship. She is voiced by '''Lisa Ortiz '''in the dub. Her Tai Chi skills include the Chun (Stream) and Pung (Wind) Tai Chi attacks. Her family includes her father, General Aidan and her sisters Asty, Cloda, Straw, and Hannah. Her mother is the only character so far who has yet to be named. Appearance Sena is a young teenage girl with long light brown hair and brown eyes. She usually wears a black tank top and pink spaghetti strap shirt. She also wears dark blue capri leggings and ballet slippers. When she is in her Tigeroid state, she has tiger stripes on her face and arms (though her arm markings are hard to see due to her mid-way sleeves) and her hair becomes about 3 inches longer. Personality Sena is a kind and strong willed leader of the Tai Chi Chasers, seeking the Tai Chi symbols before the Dragonoids. While she cares very much about each of her friends, she does get angry when they don't focus on their mission, which can make her very angry. When they do come back, she dishes out appropriate punishment (she yanked painfully on Donha and Tori's ears when they rejoined them for a battle with Garnia after ditching her earlier). She was the one who gave Rai his activator after he first transformed into a Tigeroid and unlocked the Tai Chi symbol of Fire against Luka. And while she does appreciate the power Rai brings to the Chasers, and seemed to look at him in a different light when they faced Jahara alone together, she can't deal with his attitude most of the time (Donha thought at first that Sena might've liked Rai but didn't want to admit it). She has the largest family of all the Chasers, having three older sisters who are excellent warriors and a father who is one of the generals of the Tigeroid army. She strives hard to be as good as them and to gain their approval, quickly dropping into depression when she is criticized for her actions or told to stay out of it. But each time, she is perked up by her friends, mostly by Rai. Since Rai became co captain, Sena has seemed to grow closer to him as they have fought less, and many fans believe that she has developed a crush on him, probably due to his bravery and refusal to give up, despite any odds. Biography Meeting Rai Along with her current teammates, Sena was last seen aboard a Tigeroid airship escaping from a Dragonoid warship. When it looked like they would be caught, the Tai Chi Chasers appeared on the deck of the ship and Sena, while revealing her Tigeroid features, uses the Tai Chi symbol Am to cast a giant shadow fog over the front of the battleship, temporarily blinding them. Sena and the others begin searching for another Tai Chi symbol, the Hwa symbol (which later winds up in Rai's hands). But soon after landing, and after discovering two of her teammates used a Tai Chi symbol to ditch her, Garnia, Luka, and a posse of Dragonoid soldiers chase them throughout the city, leading through the sewers and into a water canal. They then face Garnia in the canal after Luka departed to seek out the power source he sensed. She and Finn have a hard time fighting off the giant Garnia before Tori and Donha returned and joined the fight, giving her enough time to cast her Chun symbol, sweeping Garnia away in a sudden rush of water. After escaping from Garnia, she quickly punishes Donha and Tori for ditching them by pulling their ears. But soon after, Hak alerts them to another Tigeroid in distress, this time finding Rai being attacked by Luka. It is unknown why Hak didn't sense Rai's Dragonoid half. Sena quickly throws another Tai Chi Activator to Rai, allowing him to use his newfound Tai Chi skills to attack Luka before the others join in. After they feel Luka is out of the way, Sena and the others greet Rai, welcoming him to the team. However, soon after bringing Rai to their ship, Rai's attitude about not accepting this reality and his role in their fight gets on Sena's nerves. She and the others soon follow after Rai after he runs off on his own, getting into another fight with the Dragonoids at the remains of his burned down home. They help protect Rai before Donha gives him back his Activator, letting him join his friends. Afterwards, Rai decides to travel with them but doesn't consider himself a Chaser yet. Despite this, Sena is glad to have Rai with them. A while later, Rai and Sena get into a major arguement with one another, one that ends with each not apologizing to the other and each walking away with at least one bruise (evident by bandages on their faces). Sena is annoyed that Rai does whatever he wants and doesn't listen to her orders as team leader. Trying to help, Tori uses his Tai Chi to impersonate each and try to apologize for them, but it fails when the REAL Sena comes in on Rai with the disguised Tori. They soon later discover a Tai Chi symbol nearby, but the two still fight and wind up crashing their transports in the area. The two then are face to face with Jahara, one of the Dragonoids. She uses her Tai Chi threads to tie the two up so they can't use their Tai Chi symbols against her. But as Sena tries to tell Rai to hurry back to the others and get help, Rai stubbornly stays with Sena and shields her from one of Jahara's attacks with his body. Luckily, the two are able to forge a game plan and, using their surroundings to their advantage, turn the tables on Jahara and defeat her. Afterwards, the two collect the Tai Chi symbol and return to the ship, now having found new respect for one another (which ends quickly after when Rai stupidly comments that Sena "let him do what he wanted" that time). She then says, "Friends with him? Never!" Family Visits A while later, she faces a BIGGER problem than Rai when her kid sister, Hannah, comes to the airship for her birthday. She and Komorka had promised her an Activator for her birthday, but she had given it to Rai when they first met, seeing he needed it more than she did at the time. Soon after, a Tai Chi symbol is detected by Hak that brings the Chasers (and a sneaky Hannah) to a city admist a festival. Sena angrily finds Hannah and drags her away from a crowd, telling her to go back to the airship. But after Hannah loses her balloon and cries, forcing Sena to get her a new one, she loses sight of her and realizes she tricked her. But luckily, Rai and Hannah meet later on, working together to fight off Jahara and obtain the symbol. In the next episode, Sena has an arguement with Rai, thinking he was slacking off when he really was reminiscing about his past and hometown. Unfortunately, Sena hurtfully tells Rai that he than getting revenge on Luka for killing his mom, something that makes him quit the team right in her face. After Rai leaves, it becomes apparent that Sena is hurt deeply that Rai left and worries that it was her fault. With Rai gone, they come under attack by the Dragonoids, trapping them while their airship prepares to shoot them down. But while it seems hope is lost when the Chasers are unable to fight back against the Dragonoids with all their might, Rai returns and gives them enough time and power to counterattack and escape their trap. Sena then gives Rai back his activator and cards, apologizing for her words and welcoming him back before becoming annoyed again by Rai's smug attitude. When her father, Commander Aidan, came to visit Komorka aboard the airship, he is impressed by Rai's skills as a warrior when he and Sena help rescue their ship from attacking Dragonoids. However, he does not seem pleased with Sena's abilities as a leader, telling Rai that she acted like a "daughter", not as a leader. This really hurts Sena's feelings to the point that all she does is remain silent and sighs, even when Rai makes faces at her. She tries to prove herself again as a leader when her father's ship is onslaughted again by the Dragonoids, hoping their fire would draw the Chasers into the mess as well. Though the Dragonoids succeeded in luring the Chasers into the fray, they failed to bring down either Tigeroid ship and the Chasers managed to defeat them. After departing the second time, Aidan tells Sena that she has work to do on her leadership skills. But a short while later, Sena falls into a deep depression, hurt by her father's words and starts to doubt her role as leader. This is only made worse when General Vicious, fed up with losing to the Chasers and fearing for his life, decides to onslaught the Chasers himself with a deadly forbidden Tai Chi symbol. Sena was helpless, too depressed and nervous to try and lead the team as Vicious brutely attacked the airship, but she was able to snap out of it with help from a firm yelling from Rai, showing he believes she's the best and that he truly cares about her. With her confidence back, Sena leads the Chasers to victory and destroy the general's ship. However, she later shortly resigns from her position as leader, feeling Rai would be better suited because of his stubborness and quick thinking. But Rai doesn't want the responsibility and says he'll only accept if she'll do his chores. But they come to an agreement to lead the Chasers together as a team. Now Rai is the co-leader of the team, working alongside Sena. Later on, Sena's three elder sisters come to take over a mission they took on to recover Tai Chi symbols (not knowing it was a trap by General Mischka). Against her wishes to just let them take over, she is convinced by Rai to stand up against her sisters and dared them to compete to see who would get the Tai Chi symbols first. Though it seemed the Chasers were hopelessly outmatched, they jumped into the fray quickly and helped Sena's sisters against Ave and a multiplying army of Dragonoid robots, all under Sena's orders. This suprirses the three sisters, who begin seeing Sena in a more positive light. Tai Chi Convergences During a mission to recover the Dream Tai Chi card, Sena's biggest dream is revealed that she wishes to have one day to be different than how she normally is with her team. When the Tai Chi symbol began unleashing nightmares, Sena's was revealed to be that she is afraid of her older sisters mocking her for her choices and for not measuring up to them as a warrior. When on a mission with Tori and Rai, Sena joins them in returning to Tori's orphanage where he grew up. But it soon became a problem as Tori lied to the kids, making them believe he was a movie star and Sena was his co-star. While this later made a positive impression on Sena, she originally was with Rai in trying to convince Tori into telling them the truth. But after hearing Tori's story from the caretaker and asked for an autograph from a little girl, Sena decided to go along with Tori's lie. Alongside Rai, they later helped Tori by building a small stage so he could give the kids a performance before returning to the airship. It took the two of them all night to make it. But as the show was starting, the Tai Chi Sad card began to converge on Tori's sadness, causing everyone but Tori to start crying. Things only got worse as Garnia showed up, looking for payback and to get the card. After Tori stopped the convergance, Rai and Sena teamed up against Garnia but were affected by his Slow Tai Chi card, slugging their movements. But Tori cured them with his Fast Tai Chi symbol and gave them enough of an opening to defeat Garnia In the next mission to obtain one of the Tai Chi cards, they were ambushed by Luka and a group of Dragonoid robots. When Rai and Luka disappeared because of the card converging, Sena was looking all over for Rai with great worry. She is relieved to see him return once the card convergence was stopped by them. On their next mission to get the Time Tai Chi card, Sena was thrown back in time alongside Rai to a point in the past where Rai was still a child with his mother and father. She manages to convince Rai not to try and warn them of the dangers in the future, saying that there's a good chance he'll never become a Tai Chi Chaser in the first place and the Dragonoids would pick them off easily without him. The two are later seen enjoying dinner together with Rai's family. The next day, the two are faced with a rampaging Ave, having been sent back in time along with them. Rai insists that she lead his family to safety while he fended off Ave, yelling at him that he couldn't do it. But they both watch in surprise as Rai's father used a Tai Chi symbol to set Ave free of the wicked card controlling him before they were both sent back to the future. When rejoining the others, they were asked where they wound up. But rather than answer, we see Sena and Rai blushing at each other before laughing together. The Truth About Rai Later, Sena goes on one of the biggest mission, attacking the Dragonoid Bas e. She was mainly there listening for directions in phase 1, but in phase two there was a bigger problem for her. The masked Tigeroid appeared to the Chasers when they were fixing their ship. She told them the Dragonoids plan and how the Tigeroids were in danger. Sena didn't believe the warrior at first but was convinced the warrior was a Tigeroid, when Rai and Finn said she had saved his life several times. The Chasers rushed into the Luftdrake where they had a a fight with Garnia. After their fight, they rushed into the control room, where the release button is. When the button failed and time ran out, her father, General Aidan, told her to go back which left her crying. Later, when Rai somehow boke the seals with his power, Sena was astonished. In her last scene, she was seen sitting in her chair, being congratulated by her father. In the next mission, she and the other Chasers race back towards the Tigeroid's secret base to stop the Dragonoid Assault Squad from stealing their Tai Chi characters. They are stalled by Terra and Lita, who Sena and Donha face and defeat as Rai and Finn chase after Jakata. She later meets up with Rai inside the base after he fails to reclaim the Tai Chi characters from Mischka. But like the other Chasers, she is completely stunned when other Tigeroids arrest Rai for "espionage" as a Dragonoid spy. Sena appears to be hurt a lot by the later decision of Rai being sentenced to petrification. Agreeing with the other Chasers, they plan to break Rai out of his cell. But before they can execute the plan, they find Rai already escaped and saved him from being captured again. Sena later tells Rai that none of the Chasers would ever think differently of him despite his half Dragonoid status. They are later confronted by Sena's sisters, Asty, Cloda and Straw, before they attack them. Despite trying to talk Sena out of stopping her actions for fear of being labeled a traitor too, they allow the Chasers to escape after only a brief exchange of attacks. With Rai back on the team, the Chasers escaped through the portal leading to Suhn from the human world with Komorka's help, now in pursuit of Mischka to retrieve their characters and stop him from becoming the Tai Chi King. Category:Main Characters Category:Tigeroid Category:Tai-Chi Wielders Category:Member of the Tai Chi Chasers Category:Protagonist Category:Females